Maybe You're Still There
by 22nd Doctor
Summary: The Doctor and Clara stumble upon a grave that seems to have lost a name.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know many will hate me after I finish writing this for giving people feels. But anywho. I got the idea, and I ran with it. Hope you like it! Please comment, and tell me what you think! :D**

Clara woke up Sunday morning on May 31st, 2013. She had no idea where she'd end up being today, if it'd be 1990's or farther back. All she knew was that she wasn't ready â there was all the time in the world at her hands, so she didn't care if she slept in a bit.

She rolled over to look at the clock, oblivious to anything else in the room. It was 10:02. She closed her eyes and started to fall asleep again.

In the corner of the room, there was a man sitting by a blue box, that surprisingly actually got into her bedroom. He noticed that she thought she was going back to bed. He coughed and the girl all but fell off her bed.

"DOC-" She screamed before she stopped herself. "Doctor," she said quietly. "Why are you here?" She asked, although she had other questions on her mind to ask.

She heard the Doctor's soft chuckle from the corner, and she stood up, and opened the blinds so she could actually see him now.

"We're going out, Clara." He stated simply.

"Wh-" she started to ask, but gave up, because she knew it was no use, he wouldn't tell her. "Out." She pointed at the TARDIS's door.

The Doctor got up out of the rocking chair in the corner and walked through the door so Clara could get dressed.

Clara wasted no time getting ready, she was spraying her body spray on just as the Doctor knocked on the inside of the TARDIS's door. "Clara, are you done?" The Doctor called from inside.

"Nope, never." She said as she opened the door.

The Doctor chuckled and headed off to the control console of the TARDIS and flicked a few buttons.

"So, what are we doing today? Fighting Cybermen, or saving the earth?" Clara asked as she walked around the circle of the console. It never failed to amaze her how it was bigger on the inside. How can it be bigger on the inside? How is that possible. Her thoughts â or admiration â got cut off by the Doctors laughs.

He walked across the circle like I did, and stopped at one spot to flick another switch. "Neither, my dear Clara... Nether. Just taking you out to somewhere... Somewhere where we won't have to save anything." The Doctor said as he did a little skip towards the door and he opened it.

I walked towards the sounds of cars honking, and whooshing past the TARDIS. When I reached the Doctor I noticed the center attraction to one place where I hadn't been yet. New York. I passed the Doctor and stepped out of the blue box.

"You're welcome," the Doctor said from behind me, even though I hadn't said thank you. I was perplexed as to why he would take me here, but also happy that he did.

We spent the whole day wondering around New York, not going into any stores or anything, just looking around. "So wait, we're still in the same year, and actually, the same day?" I asked him a few times, which he always replied with 'Yes, Clara. Same day, same year.' and he'd wander off pointing his screw driver at random things.

By the time we actually stopped to eat, we were close to a small picnic area people ate at all the time. In fact, the Doctor was the one to suggest going there. I followed him with both our food in a take out bag.

We reached a small rock in the area, and we sat down on top of it. I handed the Doctor his food when I noticed something was off. He had suddenly changed. He wasn't himself.

"Doctor?" I asked almost in a whisper.

"Wha... Oh, thanks." He said, grabbing his food, but not taking a bite out of it. He looked as though he was deep in thought.

"Are you okay, Doctor?" I asked, this time a bit louder.

"Yeah... I'm fine," he said, trying to pull off a reassuring smile.

I set down my food and awkwardly hugged the Doctor. For whatever reason he was upset, I hated seeing him upset.

I only closed my eyes for a second and for a fraction of a second I was being touched by a cold, hard hand, or maybe it was a finger. But before I could even register it, I was gone. I still felt the Doctor by my side, and a dug my fingers into him. That was all I could remember before I blacked out.

"Clara? Oh, good." I heard a voice say, and I felt someone lift my head off the ground and kiss my forehead.

"Doctor?" I whispered, "What happened to us?" I asked, and I rose my hand to my head and rubbed the side of it for a second before scrunching my face up in pain. What ever had happened, I had hit my head really hard.

"We got sent back in time, Clara. Back to 2011." He said somewhere beside me.

I heard him walk away from my side, and I kept a close listen to tell if he was going farther away from me.

"Where are we?" I asked as I started to slowly sit up, and open my eyes, and once I did, I realized I didn't need to ask. We weren't were we were before. We were in a grave yard. "Doctor... Why did we come here?" I reformed my question.

"This... This is the place where Rory and... Amy went back in time..." He said five or maybe six yards away from me. "This," he said, spinning to face me. "Is their grave." He said quietly.

"Doctor... I only see one name on there..." I said slowly.

He slowly turned around and noticed himself, the grave did only say Rory William's name on it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So, here's another chapter. Please. Send me a message if you have any ideas of something you want to happen in this, or something that you want to see myself write. I'm up to pretty well anything. **  
**This chapter is split in POV's. This may be one of the only ones that are split. It's just to add something. **

~~~Amy's~~~  
Amy looked around. Where was she? She was just sitting down on a rock back in 1000's, and she felt the same pull in her stomach as she had felt before. Something she felt when she was in the TARDIS. Time travel? But how?

She was surprised she still remembered anything about the Doctor, or even the TARDIS. The Doctor had once told him about Donna and how she couldn't remember or it would burn her brain.

She looked around when her stomach stopped spinning. Or was that her head spinning? Or was she completely spinning? She quickly closed her eyes to the sun light that was there. "Ow..." She whispered, and covered her eyes.

From the distance she heard noises. People talking. Maybe they could tell her where she was?

She kept her eyes covered as she sat up, and slowly opened her eyes under her hand.

"This... This is the place where Rory and... Amy went back in time..." She heard from across the... Grave yard?

This was the very place. She saw the angle that had sent her back, her and Rory. Why was she back here? And who was talking?

"Doctor... I only see one name on there..." She heard a girl say in reply.

She stood up slowly, only seeing the back of a girl and... It couldn't be. It must be. He knew about Rory and myself being sent back in time. "Doctor!" she yelled. And she started walking over towards him, stumbling every few steps. She had no idea if this was actually him, but she didn't care.

~~~ Clara ~~~

"Doctor" I heard someone behind her yell. I spun around quickly. Who would know to call him by the Doctor?

I saw a girl with flaming red hair running towards him. "Doctor..." I walked over to stand beside him. "Who is that?"

"That... That's Amy, or... I think so?" The Doctor said as he pulled his sonic screw driver out, pointing it at her, and he flicked it out so it would tell him what she was. "It's Amy." He said quietly as he started to walk away from my side. I wanted to hold my hand out and pull him back, but I knew better.

I watched him as he slowly walked over to the red haired girl, and once he was sure, he ran and hugged her.

I felt a strange twinge of anger or jealousy towards the girl. I shook it off, and walked over towards the Doctor and the girl he had called Amy.

Once I got close enough, I could see that they were still hugging. I felt the same twinge as I had not to long ago. Why was I feeling this? I sighed and just kept walking over towards them.

"Doctor... Why did we come here?" I asked, trying to find out why we were brought back here.

The Doctor slowly turned around. "I haven't got a clue, Clara..." He said and he looked at Amy again. "Amy, Clara... Clara, Amy. Doctor, Companions." He said and he started walking around the grave again.

"So I see he isn't traveling alone." Amy said and she started to follow him.

'What did she mean by that?' I asked myself as I stayed behind. Why didn't the TARDIS come back with us. I could at least go do something in there as the Doctor had fun walking around, or we could even go back to present day.

**I'm sorry this is short. Since I got some followers on this story I wanted to keep it updated every two days or so, or I will notify you guys by putting a note on my profile, or by telling you guys in this part of the fic. Any who... See you guys in two days, hopefully! (I sadly work tonight, so no work will get done on this fiction tonight.)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! This isn't a chapter, it's an update.**_

_**I'm sorry, family stuff went down. **_

_**So I haven't finished writing yet. I have a sneak peak thing that I'll put in here later! **_

_**I'll start writing this weekend, then post it, and delete this after.**_

_**And there won't be any coming out for about a week and a half. Exams. SORRY!**_

I sat there and watched as the two talked. The Doctor was fasinated to figure out what had happened when she was touched by the angel – which I assume from what I'm hearing she did that to go back to Rory, which hadn't happened.

"No, I actually go sent back to the 1000's, somewhere around there. Life is so strange back then..." Amy said as she looked around. "So wait. Is this back to the time were I got touched...?" she asked still looking around.

"A few days after actually." The Doctor said. "You're name isn't on the grave anymore..."

They went on, coming up with ideas that happened while I say farther away, playing with some flowers. It's not that I didn't like Amy. No, she was very pretty. But once she came, the Doctor hasn't payed one thread of attention to me since.

I sighed after a while of listening to them. "I'll be back." I said, and I walked in the opposite direction.


End file.
